


Defying the Stars

by NobodyWasHere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur survives, F/M, Gen, Merlin/Arthur?, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyWasHere/pseuds/NobodyWasHere
Summary: Arthur survives Camlann, but nothing will ever be the same...





	1. I

As the stars began to dwindle, and the night sky was tinged green by the advancing sun, all was peaceful in the glade. The rolling field of grass ran on from the dense forest, and about an hour’s walk or so through light woodland lay a lake, it’s silvery waters lapping gently against the land. A fox emerged from the lighter woodland, and sat, still and calm in the moonlight. No breeze stirred the leaves of the trees. 

Suddenly, the fox tensed, and turned towards the deep forest. There was movement, the sound of something crashing through the brush. The fox leapt up and ran away as two men broke from the trees. One of them, the lanky, raven haired one, seemed to be almost carrying his friend, a strongly-built young man with hair the colour of sun-ripened wheat. They weren’t even half way across the field when the legs of the golden haired man’s buckled, and the two tumbled on to the grass. 

The raven haired one was immediately ready to go again, and he began to try and heave the golden-haired man up again. But the other man’s weight was too much, and the young man struggled in vain. The fox, from where he was hidden amongst the far tree line, could hear the two men whispering to each other, the first man begging the other to get up, the other’s words were too faint for even the fox’s keen ears to catch. The fox watched as the second man reached up to cup the back of his friend’s head with his hand, as if in comfort, before finally, the golden man went limp. The dark-haired man, now alone, began to weep and scream the other’s name, still trying to haul his friend to his feet. 

But the young man would not give up yet. His eyes glowed amber as he twined his magic around the young king’s heart, trying desperately to keep it beating. He turned his head to the heavens and howled, guttural, ancient words to the stars. 

A dark shadow darkened the waning moon, and this time the fox darted away for good. The ancient beast landed before the two men, and spoke with the one who had summoned him. Sorrowfully, the last dragon helped the last dragon lord to haul the dying body of Arthur Pendragon on to his back.


	2. II

He was a fool. A damned fool to think Morgana wouldn’t come after them. A fool to think that he could possibly get Arthur to the lake in time. He should have called Kilgarrah from the moment he found Arthur at Camlann. Merlin wanted to spare the dragon the exhaustion, but that could have led to Arthur’s death if he had not been so stubborn.

Merlin could feel Arthur’s heart pumping feebly, aided by Merlin’s magic.  
_Hold_ _on_ , _Arthur_ , _please_. _For_ _me_ , _just_ _hold_ _on_ _for_ _a_ _bit_ _longer_.  
Merlin watched as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, painting the sky in a thousand colours - pink, lilac, orange, gold and crimson red. Merlin had used to watch those sunrises whenever he was coming back from a quest, or an overnight hunting trip. It would never be the same if he didn’t have that prat riding beside him, mocking him for being so absorbed in the sheer beauty of it all - though he knew that Arthur loved it too. When he was younger, Merlin used to think that if his magic had a visible form, it would take on the colours of the sunrise. But his magic would be useless if he did not have have his sole reason to use it - Arthur.

Merlin chuckled in spite of himself. If Ygraine hadn’t died when giving birth to Arthur, Merlin’s father would never have had to flee Camelot, and Merlin wouldn’t have been born. Merlin and his magic were truly born for Arthur, to serve him, to protect him, to guide him.

He would not fail.

Something was glimmering in the distance, catching Merlin’s eye. He looked up, and nearly sobbed for joy. It was the Lake of Avalon. They were so close. They could make it. They _would_ make it!

Merlin lowered his head so he could speak into Arthur’s ear.  
“See that, Arthur? It’s the lake. We’re almost there. Everything will be alright, I promise,” he murmured. “I know you’re still in there, clotpole. Just hang in there a bit longer, alright?”

The lake became closer and closer, and with each wing beat that brought them nearer, Merlin swore he could feel a beat from Arthur’s heart.

Finally, they were flying across the lake, the reflection of Kilgarrah rippling across the lake’s surface in the early morning light.  
“Set us down as close to the water as you can!” Merlin shouted to Kilgarrah. “I need to get him in the water so the Shi can heal him!”

Kilgarrah didn’t reply, only begin the dive down towards the lake. They landed gently, and Merlin slid off of his old friend’s back, clutching Arthur tight. Merlin immediately got to work, undoing the clasps of the armour with deft hands, and throwing the shining pieces of metal to the ground. Kilgarrah watched him sorrowfully.

“I fear it may be too late, young warlock,” he said.  
“What? No, it’s not! Can’t you feel his heart beating?” Merlin replied. “Kilgarrah, I can save him!”  
Kilgarrah looked at him, his ancient amber eyes staring into the pits of Merlin’s soul.  
“You can’t escape destiny, Merlin. Not even the kings of old could defy the stars,” Kilgarrah said. “Mordred’s mortal blade _will_ kill Arthur.”  
Merlin shook his head. “You’re wrong,” he muttered. He raised his voice. “You’re wrong! Arthur is the Once and Future King. He was born to unite the lands of Albion. We are two sides of the same coin. I was born to save him, and I will!”  
“Merlin, Arthur’s Destiny -“  
“Damn his destiny!” Merlin shouted. “I am magic itself! I _am_ destiny!”

With that, Merlin turned back to Arthur, and lifted his chainmail up over his head. He undid his tunic, revealing the red wool shirt beneath. Merlin took a deep breath, and hauled Arthur up. Straining beneath Arthur’s dead weight, Merlin dragged him across the shore and into the water. Once waist height in the water, Arthur began to float, and Merlin was able to properly hold his friend.

His eyes glowed amber, and he felt something within him pull taught as he began to shout the Old Tongue out across the lake, demanding an audience with the Shi. Merlin paused for a moment, to no reply. He repeated himself, and again a third time, his voice growing hoarse. Again, he was met with silence. Merlin felt his heart sink. No. This couldn’t be how it ended. They were here. They had made it to Avalon, despite all odds. They had done everything they were supposed to do - why didn’t fate respond? Merlin felt a warm tear slip down his cheek.

Watching on the bank, Kilgarrah felt something in his old heart crumble as he watched this broken young man, clinging on to a hope like his life depended on it, and clinging to a lifeless body, because his life really did depend on it. Kilgarrah mustered his strength, and let out a monstrous roar, which sent ripples across the lake and echoed back across the valleys to them.

Suddenly, Merlin felt the world around him slow and become quiet. He blinked, and looked up to see hundreds of tiny blue lights glowing around him. The Shi.

“What do you desire, Emrys?” one asked.  
Merlin swallowed back the tears. He held Arthur out to them. “Save him.”  
“Why should we do this?” another asked.  
“Because he’s the Once and Future King!” Merlin said. “Because he’s meant to unite Albion! Because he’s a good man! Because he’s my friend, and I love him!”  
The Shi made a strange noise, tinkling and rasping. Merlin realised that they were laughing.  
“Humans!” The first Shi said. “So emotional! Everybody comes to Avalon in the end. Why is this man any different!”  
“Please!” Merlin begged. “Just give me the spell, and I’ll do it. Please, we don’t have long.”  
“What have you ever done for us?” one sneered. “We shan’t save him for nothing. We need something in return!”

Merlin’s mind raced. What to do, what to do? Finally, an idea lit up in his mind.  
“I’ll give you... I’ll give you my immortal soul, to do with as you wish,” he said.  
He heard Kilgarrah stir behind him.  
“Merlin, no!” the old dragon said severely. Merlin ignored him.  
“You may claim my life and take it to Avalon when you see fit,” he went on.  
Merlin couldn’t see their faces, they were too tiny, but he could almost feel their thoughts. To be in control of such a powerful soul... it was a gift they could not refuse.

“Very well, Emrys,” The first Shi said. “In return for the life of the Once and Future King, we shall accept your soul. Brace yourself, now - I am about to pass on the spell you need. Keep him in the water, that’s it. Now...”  
Merlin watched as the blue light flew closer to him, and finally met his forehead. Merlin closed his eyes as the Shi’s magic coursed through him. When the transition was complete, Merlin’s eyes snapped open, amber once more, and he began to speak.

These were ancient words, even older than those he used to control the dragons. Merlin’s voice raised higher and higher as a pillar of golden light shot out of his chest, into the sky like a beacon, illuminating the lake and the forests around it. Suddenly, all that light snapped back into him, into Arthur, and Merlin began to feel Arthur’s heart begin pumping, faster and faster, as the golden king was surrounded with golden light.

Merlin finished with a gasp, the final words hoarse and guttural, and when he looked up, the Shi were gone. He looked down at Arthur immediately, seeing the light beginning to fade already. Merlin felt his blood pumping in his ears as he stared into the face of his best friend, willing him to wake up, to live.

And after what seemed like an age, Arthur Pendragon stirred, groaning as the colour came back to warm his pallid face, and he settled into what looked like a peaceful sleep, instead of the arms of death.

Merlin’s eyes widened and he immediately turned and waded back to the bank, Arthur still in his arms. He lay Arthur down at the water’s edge, and kneeled beside him, watching anxiously.

Arthur’s eyes fluttered, allowing a brief glimpse of blue. His lips moved, and he made a sound almost impossible to hear.  
“Merlin?”

Merlin let out a whoop and leaped up, running his hands through his hair and laughing, whilst tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked up at Kilgarrah, elated, but the dragon stared back sorrowfully.  
“Merlin, what have you done?”  
“I did it!” Merlin replied, grinning. “I saved him! I escaped destiny. I defied the stars!”  
Kilgarrah shook his head sadly. “You can’t escape destiny, Merlin.”  
Merlin frowned up at him. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked angrily. “Don’t you see? Arthur’s alive. I did all that I was meant to do.”  
Kilgarrah didn’t reply.

Behind him, Arthur groaned again. “Merlin?”  
Merlin glanced back to see if he was alright, before turning back to Kilgarrah.  
“You are tired, old friend,” he told him. “Go now, and rest. I will no longer need your services.”  
He laughed shortly to himself, and gave Kilgarrah a sideways grin. “You can just ignore me from now on.”  
Kilgarrah chuckled as well, and his eyes softened. “I will miss you, young warlock.”  
“I’ll miss you too.”  
Merlin couldn’t tell from Kilgarrah’s reptilian face, but he could have sworn the old dragon was smiling.

Arthur stirred again, and Merlin turned back to him, kneeling back down. He watched Arthur’s slumbering face, and a few moments later, a great shadow passed over the two of them. Merlin looked up to see Kilgarrah flying back across the lake, his great body soaring high above the treetops.

When Merlin looked back down, Arthur’s eyes were open and wide, staring up at Merlin in surprise.


	3. III

Gwen had been staring at the ceiling for hours. She had began at midnight, when Gaius and Leon had practically wrestled her into bed, and she had continued on until the grey light of dawn slipped through the curtains, and now the birds were singing. Finally, she raised herself up, her bones stiff from lying motionless for hours. She swung her feet out of bed, and padded over the flagstones to her wardrobe.

She put on her corset, loosely, though, and pulled the dress she selected on over it - bright red with gold embroidery - Camelot’s colours. Arthur’s colours. She had to keep the spirits of the people up, show them that Camelot still stood strong. Maybe she was reminding herself that Arthur still stood strong, wherever he was. The chambers seemed so quiet without him - without his snoring, his shouting, his barking laughter, the clank of his armour, his muttered swears, and the clattering of objects being hurled at Merlin.

Gwen smiled in spite of herself. Arthur often had tantrums and moods, and expressed himself to Merlin, the person he was closest to, by throwing things at him. He always missed though - he made sure he would. He’d never purposely hurt Merlin.

Gwen sighed, and looked around the silent chambers. She always hated it when the chambers were quiet - it always meant that Arthur was away. But it had never been like this before. Before, she had always known where Arthur was, and where he was heading to. This time, he could be anywhere. And before, Gwen had only had to worry about herself and Arthur, on a personal level. This time there was a third party involved. She traced her fingers over her abdomen, gently, lost in thought.

Wanting to take her mind off things, Gwen strode over to the desk, and sat. She began to look through the papers Arthur had left scattered all over his workspace. She had to look after the kingdom’s affairs until Arthur got back. Because he would come back... wouldn’t he?

Feeling tears prickling her eyes, Gwen put her head in her hands.

_Oh, Arthur. Where are you?_

Down the corridor, Gwen heard a man shouting, and footsteps pounding the floor. She glanced up, confused, just as the door was flung open, revealing a wild-looking, frazzled Leon. Gwen leapt to her feet, eyes wide and heart pounding.

“You’re not going to believe it,” Leon said breathlessly.

“Is it?“

“Both of them.”

Gwen let out a little cry of joy, and she clapped her hand to her mouth, blinking back tears. She looked up at Leon, smiling through the tears.

“Take me to him.”

They ran, sprinting down hallways and bounding down stairs. They emerged into the bright light of day as they stepped out on to the steps. Gwen’s eyes scanned the courtyard and she saw him, walking through the archway. Their eyes locked - ocean blue with eyes as rich as the earth - and they began running. Gwen gathered up her skirts and ran, and Arthur began to stagger towards her. She reached him finally, and threw her arms around him, letting a great sob escape her as he held her tight.

Suddenly, irrational anger rose in her chest, and she pushed him away. “What were you _doing?_ ” she asked furiously, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. “I waited almost a _week_ , not knowing if you were safe.”

“We had to go to Avalon, and we had to walk back,” Arthur replied.

“But you were _alive_ , you were _safe_ ,” Gwen seethed. “All I needed was a _sign_ , Arthur!”

Another sob rattled through her.

“Do you have any idea what it was _like_ \- to have to prepare myself to take the throne, to have your funeral...”

“Gwen -“

She was shouting now, but she didn’t care who heard her.

“To have to think about _raising_ _a_ _child_ without their _father_!”

Everyone there froze - Leon frowned, as Merlin’s eyes widened in shock. Arthur’s jaw dropped, and he and Gwen stared at each other, tears rolling freely down her face.

“Guinevere, are you - are you being serious?” Arthur stammered. Gwen only nodded, smiling ironically through her tears.

Gaius had told her a few days before Camlann, but she hadn’t wanted to worry or distract Arthur from the battle, planning to tell him afterwards, either when he came back victorious, on his death bed, or when they were together in another life, in the event that Morgana won. She had realised with a pang when Arthur had gone missing that she might never get the chance to tell him at all.

Arthur’s face cracked into a beaming smile, and he rushed to her and kissed her passionately, his hands on her waist. He broke away and cupped her abdomen in his hands, grinning down at it with eyes full of joy. Their eyes met again, and he gently kissed her brow.

“Bless you, Guinevere,” he murmured.

Reluctantly, he turned away from her and walked to Leon and Percival, who had joined them, embracing them both tightly. Gwen met Merlin’s gaze, as he stood before her, his hands in his pockets awkwardly. He gave her a small grin, one corner of his mouth rising, his eyes shining.

“Congratulations,” he said. Gwen laughed, and she took a few quick steps towards him, and threw her arms around him. It took a moment for him to react, but he soon wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Gwen turned her head to his ear, and whispered:

“Thank you.”

“I’ve done things, Gwen,” Merlin murmured back. “Bad things. Whatever it took.”

“I know. But you did good things too, Merlin. You’re a hero,” Gwen replied. “I _know_ , now. I know everything.”

Merlin pulled his head back, his eyes full of suspicion.

“I realised once I saw the sorcerer at Camlann,” Gwen continued. “It was you, wasn’t it? Does Arthur know?”

“He does...” Merlin said, watching Arthur as he spoke with Percival and Leon.

“It took some time, but... I think he understands.”

“That’s good.”

Merlin was still looking at the three men behind Gwen - only three.

_Where’s_ _Gwaine?_

Merlin remembered with a jolt, and broke away from Gwen.

“Gwen, you need to know. The girl, Eira -“

“Has been taken care of,” Gwen interrupted. “She has paid for her crimes.”

Merlin’s eyes darkened. He knew what Gwen was referring to.

Gwen’s expression grew weary and sad. She rubbed Merlin’s arm gently.

“Come inside,” she told him. “We need to explain everything that has happened to each other.” _______________________________________________________________________________________

Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, Leon and Percival were all gathered round the table in the royal chambers, a fire roaring in the grate and each of them sipping warm mugs of soup. Merlin had just finished telling them an abridged version of how he had found Arthur on the battlefield, and then flown on Kilgarrah - the cat was out of the bag know, Arthur told him to just spit it out - to Avalon, where Arthur had been healed, Arthur interrupting to add in certain details. Merlin had been eager to skip certain parts of the story.

“And Morgana?” Percival asked, through gritted teeth. “She found out where you were heading. Did you come across her?”

Merlin and Arthur shared a look, before Merlin looked down at the floor and Arthur replied.

“Yes, she found us,” he announced. “She scared our horses away, but Merlin... she’s dead now, anyway. Camelot is safe.”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but Gwen felt something within her twist. Perhaps she had never really given up on the sweet girl who loved flowers.

“And the Saxons? Morgana’s men?” Arthur asked.

“Chased out of Camelot, those that were left,” Leon replied. He seemed to consider something, before reluctantly continuing on.

“Sire, I should tell you...” he said softly. “We found Mordred’s body. He must have been killed after... he found you.”

Merlin’s eyes widened, and his head snapped towards Leon, and then to Arthur. Arthur became very interested in the dregs of his soup.

“Did you retrieve the body?” he asked, nonchalantly.

“No, we - we thought it was best for him to be buried by his own,” Leon told him. Arthur nodded, and Gwen put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Arthur,” she said gently. “I know what he meant to you.”

“It’s alright,” Arthur replied. “I knew he was dead. I was the one who killed him.”

Everyone stared at Arthur in shock. He pretended not to notice.

Merlin eventually broke the silence by clearing his throat and looking around.

“Where’s Gwaine gotten off to?” he joked. “The tavern, I bet.” Percival stood up suddenly, his chair screeching against the flagstones. Everyone stated and stared up at him.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, and he quietly left the room.

Arthur frowned. “What was that about?”

Gwen, Gaius and Leon looked at each other. Both men nodded gently, and Gwen took a deep breath.

“Arthur, Merlin,” she said calmly. “There’s something we have to tell you.”


End file.
